dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Honey
There are two Honey's in Neko Majin, one is Onio's (ex) wife and the other one is Thunderbolt's girlfriend. It is unknown if the two characters celled "Honey" are in fact the same character. Honey (Onio) |Race = Saiyan (or Human) |Gender = Female |FamConnect = Onio (ex-husband) }} Honey first appears in "Neko Majin Z" with Onio, she doesn't appear in Neko Majin Z 2 but is only mentioned by Onio. Honey and Onio come to the planet earth for their honeymoon and make earth their summer home. When Onio says that it will take him about a month to kill every human without damaging the planet too much Honey says that he has to leave some slaves for her. Neko Majin Z, who is looking at them from behind some shrubs, thinks that they are tourists and dresses him self up as a koala to get a picture from them. At first Honey and Onio don't want a picture but Neko Majin Z's friend convinces them when he says that they can show off with it. The friend says that the woman has to hold to koala, making Honey mad because she is a lady not a woman. When she hold Neko Majin Z, Neko Majin Z squeezes her giant breasts and Honey and Onio are angry. Onio is so angry even that he goes Super Saiyan. Onio kicks Neko Majin Z away and thinks that he is dead and starts hugging Honey and says that it's all over now. Neko Majin Z and his friends imitate them then Onio starts fighting Neko Majin Z and, after a short fight, Onio is defeated and Honey has to drag Onio to their space ship, forgetting her picture in the process. In "Neko Majin Z 2", Onio mentioned her, saying that because he lost the fight they got divorced. Honey (Thunderbolt) |Race = Human |Gender = Female |FamConnect = Thunderbolt (boyfriend) }} Honey first appears as the girlfriend of Thunderbolt in the chapter "Neko Majin Z 2". When Thunderbolt has an autograph session by Onion Rock, Honey comes with him. When Thunderbolt says that only one person came after 20 minutes of waiting, Honey says that they should go to the next event because this place doesn't suite a champion like Thunderbolt. Just when Neko Majin Z and his friend come, Honey and Thunderbolt get ready to kiss, and Neko Majin Z and his friend imitate them (not kissing) just like they did with Honey and Onio. Neko Majin Z's friend then has Thunderbolt sign his Porry Hatter book and Honey says that they are also selling Thunderbolt's book and T-shirts. Unfortunately Neko Majin Z and his friend didn't bring any money. Neko Majin Z then gets ready to fight Thunderbolt, with Honey and Neko Majin Z's friend as the judges only to be interrupted by Onio and Kuriza who had just landed on earth. When nobody pays much attention to them Kuriza blows up Honey and Thunderbolt's car, which angers Honey as she gives Kuriza the finger. After Neko Majin Z punched Kuriza into the ground, and even found oil, they both transformed. Then Honey shouts that they have to hurry up if they want to fight Thunderbolt and that he even can take them all together. Thunderbolt shushes her a few times but ends up knocking her out. She is then dragged to Neko Majin Z's house to stay for awhile by Thunderbolt. Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Males